


Zombie breakout

by Ancri



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancri/pseuds/Ancri
Summary: It didn’t even start in Gotham. Can you believe it; the end of the world didn’t start in Gotham. But obviously Gotham ended as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of these characters.   
> English is not my mother language so I’m sorry for any kind of mistake.

Six month ago, the world ended. It started small, some crazy things in the hospitals, but it got bigger with every day that past. It didn’t even start in Gotham. Can you believe it; the end of the world didn’t start in Gotham. But obviously Gotham ended as well. Most of its population was either dead or worse. The streets were overrun by these strange and undead walkers. But the worst part was that Bruce went missing. He couldn’t accept that there were things like Zombies, couldn’t accept, that they weren’t humans anymore. He left to find some cure six month ago, left his children alone in the middle of the apocalypse. That was when Dick’s world ended. Now he was responsible for his brothers. For there safety. They lost Alfred pretty much on the beginning of all this. Cassandra was in Hon Kong when everything started to end. Stephanie wasn’t in town and they had no changes on finding her. It was pure coincidence that the four brothers were in Gotham and had found each other. And Barbara. O God, Dick still remembered her screams, still had nightmares from the view and still hated himself, for there was nothing he could have done. No everything that counted was Jason, Tim and Damien. They were all he had left. Six month is such a long time. Especially without a save roof over your head, a long hot shower and enough food. If there wasn`t enough food for four, Dick would trick his brothers in to eat his portion as well. He doesn’t know if they had noticed, they weren’t stupid, but they hadn’t said something as well. He couldn’t take this very much longer. But his brothers needed him, he keeps everything going, he keeps them together. Obviously it was just a question of time, until something went wrong.  
It was a big bunch of walkers and Dick was tired and hungry. Everything he cared for was the safety of his brothers, so he became careless. And that’s way he stood right now for their current safe house, trying to find a way to explain to his siblings what was going to happen. But there was no need of explanation. Inside the abounded orphanage was a man. His frame was so familiar, that Dick didn`t believe it at first.   
“Bruce” Tim screamed and tried to hug the other man, but Jason kept him back.   
“How do we know it’s really him?” He asked and eyed Bruce suspicions. Dick also looked over the man, who used to be like a father to him. He was slim and his eyes looked slightly hollow. His hair was tangled and Dick was sure he saw some gray strands.   
“You used to bring your reports with a Donald Duck voice, because it makes me smile” he answered Jason’s question but his voice was harsh and full of regret. Now Jason let go of Tim, who run immediately in Bruce embrace. The other three didn’t even move the slightest bit.  
“Where the hell have you been? You left as alone! Six month! In this hell! You used to talk so much about family and the moment your family needs you, you run away! You’re a coward Bruce, a coward! And so much worse things I’m not going to say, because Alfred would have washed my moth with soap” Jason screamed at his adopted father.   
“Jason!” Tim exhorted his older brother but Dick thought so as well. He had trusted Bruce. He would have died for him. He still would die for him. How could he just leave? Damien stared angrily at his father.   
“I’m so sorry. I thought … but I was wrong. I shouldn’t have left. What happened to Alfred and Barbara is my fault. If I would have stayed, they probably would be here with us. But I’m going to make it up to you. We are going to survive this” Bruce explained and Dick heard gilt and hope in his voice.   
“TT, there is no way we are going to survive this. Everyone is going to die” was all Damien had to say before he left the room.  
“Damien, that’s not true. There is still hope” Bruce tried to calm his youngest, but without success.   
“So now there is hope, because Bruce, the savior, the Batman, has returned. Thank god” Jason joked and followed Damien in the next room. Dick looked Bruce in the face. He seemed to be as tired as Dick. He seemed to be sad and broken by the, for him obviously incomprehensible, reaction of his sons. Why couldn’t he understand? Why couldn’t he see, what damage his action had forced in them. How could he still think he could save everyone? Dick had stopped thinking so when he was 13. Bruce looked up at his oldest son, still one arm around Tim’s shoulders.  
“You are not invincible, Bruce. I was there when Barbara died; there was nothing you could have done. You can’t save everyone” and you can’t save me, he added in his thought. Bruce's sad and hollowed eyes looked direct at his and Dick realized that after everything that happened, he still was happy to have Bruce back, even for a few moments.  
“Dick, I’m am so sorry for your lose. I’m sorry that I was so stupid and egoistic. But you did such a god job in keeping care of your brothers. I’m so proud of you” he said. Dick swallowed hard. Praises from Bruce were rare and it made it even harder to ask what he had to ask.   
“Can I talk to you in privet, Bruce?” Dick asked more to Tim than to their father. The young man nodded and left. After a last look at Bruce, to make sure he’s not going to vanish again, Tim closed the door behind him.  
“Dick, you look too thin, have you... ”, Bruce started, but Dick interrupted him immediately.   
“Keep Tim and Damien separated, they are still fighting. Jason is surprisingly responsible. We get our supplies from the hospitals, but the boys know that and are capable of do so in pairs. I repeat do not pair Tim and Damien. They would always keep the others back, but they are loud. And promise me, you’re not going to leave again, please Bruce, promise it” Dick explained fast and quiet, he was afraid his brother were listening.  
“Sure, I promise, but why are you telling me all this?” Bruce asked nervous. He knew exactly why Dick is telling him this.  
“I was going to ask Jason, ‘cause I just can’t do it myself. But I would prefer them not to see this” and with this words Dick pulled down his collar. A dark and bloody bite mark appeared on his neck and Bruce tensed in shock.   
“It doesn’t hurt. It went numb two minutes after the infection”, Dick explained monotone.   
“Dick, I … I can’t just kill you” Bruce shook his head, slightly trembling and eyes wide.  
“I just got you back. I can’t lose you again”, he continued.  
“Well, there is no other way, unless you want me to become a monster and kill you and the boys!” Dick started to get angry and he was pretty sure it was because of the bite. He took out a gun Jason gave him month ago and held it to Bruce. Bruce of course refused to take it. He and his bloody antipathy for guns.   
“I never used it. I just take it with me, in case some of the walkers came to close to one of the boys, but they are too good for something like this. Unlike me” he tried to calm Bruce.  
“You’re one of the best Dick, don´t forget that” he responded while taking the gun.   
“You don`t want to say good bye?” Bruce asked.  
“No, I don`t want them to see this. Just do it”, Dick answered. He wanted this to be over, before he shows weakness in front of his family. Dick didn’t want to die. He wanted to see another day. He wanted to see his brother. But that’s impossible. Better concentrated on the good things. He was going to see his parents again, Alfred, Barbara.   
“I love you”, said Bruce.  
“I love you too” was Dick’s answer.   
He closed his eyes.  
A loud bang.  
A sharp pain.  
Screams from the room next door.  
And than blackness.


End file.
